The Girl With the Strawberries
by YoungChevalier
Summary: The happenings of the 74th Hunger Games from Madge's POV. A story of helping out a best friend and gaining an unexpected ally. Slow arc that will result in a first flame and a good deal of inner turmoil. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could offer. Thanks for reading!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I shoot up in bed, in what my father refers to as a cold sweat. This is the third time night and I just can't seem to shake the feeling of dread that climbs up my spine and seems to be implanting itself in my brain. Of all the things I fear, being Reaped is one of the least likely to happen. Why do I dread it so much, then? Why is it this single occurrence that I will only have to go through two more times after today that wakes me up night after night for the week before it happens.

Sometimes in the dreams it isn't even me that is being Reaped. Usually it's someone who I know from school, someone I might be casual acquaintances with. I don't have many friends. When you're the mayor's daughter, no one will be mean to you but no one wants to get too close to you either. Of course the merchant kids are nicer on a consistent basis but the Seam kids are mostly distant, aloof. I can't blame them. I would hate me too if I had to suffer through my life as they did. Still, it's usually them being Reaped in my dreams. It's them that I have to watch being sliced open, bludgeoned, poisoned, or starved each night in my dreams. It also usually happens to be them that I have to watch suffer in reality, which hurts far more. I feel selfish even thinking about them and how much the Reaping hurts me. I have no right to feel pained. No right to feel sorry for myself, my father. That doesn't stop the guilt, though. While it is the dreams of the others that make me feel sick and that wake me up from a deep sleep, only two specific dreams make me sit straight up, drenched in sweat.

The first of these is when I am being Reaped in the dream. When I am paraded to The Capitol and made a spectacle before the people while they look at me and judge me and bet on how quickly I will die. Then the games start and as I look around the arena, I see my aunt running into the forest. My parents won't allow me to watch the footage of her games—though that doesn't mean I haven't seen it. In my dream, I turn and follow her into the trees, avoiding the bloodbath, only to see her being killed by the candy pink birds that were designed to feign beauty and wonder. As I run to her, I usually fall to another tribute or a muttation or some other device of The Capitol. This is the one that scares me the most but I know is impossible, even if I were to be Reaped. The other feels so much more real, so possible that I don't even want to think about it.

Instead, I shake the thought off and throw the covers off of me, crawling out of bed. I glance over at the clock and see that it's not too early to be up. I think that perhaps I can make a nice breakfast for my parents to take their minds off the event that are about to unfold. I doubt my father will eat it without coaxing but I can be relatively certain that he will give in with a bit of pushing. On the other hand, my mother will probably not eat it. Her moods fluctuate so much when it comes to the Reaping. People understand that she has emotional issues and that she's not alone, many in District 12 suffer similarly.

The judgement becomes harsh, though, when they begin to say things like, "Well she's the _mayor's _wife. What does she have to be depressed about?"

The problem arises because most people like to forget the former tributes, especially those who are overshadowed by a Victor from our district. Many don't know or don't remember so my mother receives very little sympathy. Most who knew her in her youth remember the beautiful, smiling merchant girl that married the tailor's charismatic son who went on to become mayor. She was able to cope and move on with her life after Aunt Maysilee died. Her depression began shortly after I was born and we never really connected properly. I've been told that it happens on occasion with women, especially those who don't particularly want children and have battled depression before. My father likes to assure me that my mother used to be a different person and that I am very much like her in many aspects. Little does he know, this scares me much more than it provides reassurance me.

When I was a child, my mother was better for a long period, which I do remember. It wasn't until shortly before my first Reaping that she had her first of a long series of major migraines that worsened as the Reaping approached. Every year for the past four years, my mother stays in bed for the month before the Reaping and then brightens remarkably the day after until she realizes that someone else she can find a tie to has been Reaped. At that point, she returns to her cave of a bedroom and requires a great deal of persuasion to eat and drink and eventually come to after a month or so. In between these periods of time, she has other shorter bout of depression and migraines that put her into bed. I decide that, despite this, I will make breakfast anyway.

As I quietly walk down the stairs, I can hear my father in the other room. He's reading the speech he has to give every year on the history of Panem. Explaining why we are so indebted to The Capitol for even being allowed to exist at all. Why we are especially fortunate to have the loving guidance of The Capitol and not some other power or complete anarchy, which we would certainly fall to if left to our own devices. He hates reading that speech but doesn't have much of a choice, or any at all actually.

I make it into the kitchen, which is modest enough. My mother never really liked to cook so I don't know where I got the love of cooking from. I open our cooler and see milk, eggs, and some kind of sausage that I'm guessing is probably deer but won't bother asking about. Knowing it's her favorite, I decide to make a Capitol scramble of eggs, sausage, onions, and peppers. I make some hash browns and call that a hearty breakfast. The only thing we're missing is fresh fruit. I'm fixing up a plate to take to my mother when I hear someone coming down the stairs. My father's voice bellows out as he nears the kitchen.

"Sounds like there have been two Undersees hard at work this morning. I think I've got my reading and speech down for this year. Breakfast smells delicious."

"I heard you but I didn't want to interrupt. Not with official district business and all," I tell him as a I heap a plate full for him.

"Oh I could have used your comments. How about I recite it for you after breakfast?" I shoot him a look which reminds him how much I love speeches. "On second thought, scrap that idea. Let's get your mom to eat some of this. Then we can eat and I can give you your present."

"I don't need anything, Dad."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve it." He winks and stands up. I can tell that there is a sadness behind his eyes that he won't admit to anyone else exists. Sadness that his life has been reduced to watching his wife suffer and his own desires to help his fellow District 12 citizens fail miserably. We go upstairs and see my mother, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I heard you coming up. I thought I smelled peppers cooking," she says, smiling weakly. This is her attempt at being in a good mood. All I can think is that at least she tries to still be a good mother.

"Yeah, mom, I wanted to make you your favorite."

"Thank you, darling. I suppose I can try to eat some of it." Her voice is so weak, it frightens me. During this month she gets so thin and sickly looking. The sight of her eating, though, is a comfort. My father makes small talk about the new addition to the Justice Building that The Capitol wants us to build while my mother takes a few bites. I'm not really paying too much attention to him but I hear the end of the conversation.

"Can you imagine the jobs it would provide for some of the coal miners? It could get a fair number out of the mines for a few weeks while we assemble the new wing!"

"I'm sure that would be nice for them. If only you could build other buildings without The Capitol having to approve every nail being used," my mother replies. My father always means well. He truly wants to improve the district. We sit in silence for a moment as no one knows how to respond to that. "Honey, could you go for a moment? I want to talk to Madge for a bit."

"Of course. I'm glad that you ate some breakfast. I'll go and eat mine," he says as he kisses her on the forehead, the pain even more evident in his eyes than usual. It makes me nervous that my mother wants to talk to me.

"There's something I want to give to you," she says slowly, contemplating every word as it comes out. It seems like today is a day of gifts. "It belonged to your aunt."

"Are you sure, mom? I know how precious her things are to you."

"Yes. She would want you to have. Especially since you are the mirror image of her. It's in the second drawer of my jewelry box. Inside the green bag," she tells me and I walk over and pull out the felt bag. It's small and I'm eager to know what is inside. She nods for me to open it and I pull out a small pin. It's round, golden, and fits nicely into the center of my hand but is ornate and beautiful. It's a mockingjay, holding an arrow in it's beak, mid-flight. I can't even help but gasp as I take it in. This could keep a family in the Seam in bread for six months. I can tell from my mother's expression that it is precious to her.

"Oh, mom, it's gorgeous. I love it. Thank you so much." I lean over and hug her small frame as tightly as I can without feeling like I might break her.

"You're welcome dear. Will you wear it the Reaping? I might see you wearing it on screen when I watch."

"I will. Hopefully they won't even show me, though." She smiles weakly again, hoping that I'm right.

"I'm really very tired. Plus your breakfast is getting cold. You should go eat while I take a nap. Thank you so much for the scramble."

"No, thank you. I'm glad you ate some. I know it made Dad happy. I'll see you in a little while," I say as I walk out of the room. As soon as I close the door, I feel like crying. I don't even know exactly why but I just feel like falling to the ground and sobbing right there. I don't, though. I am not my mother. I am stronger than her. I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs. After eating my breakfast and cleaning up, I glance over at the clock. It's already late morning. Usually Reaping Day goes by so slowly but today is actually passing quite quickly. I don't really know if this is good or bad. I want the Reaping to be done with but I also want it to not happen at all.

My father calls my name from upstairs. As I run to my room, I see him standing with his head poking out of the door. As I walk in, I see a beautiful white dress and a pink ribbon, another gift for Reaping Day. I'm not usually one for dressing up but I put up with it for the day, knowing it makes my father look good for The Capitol. I thank him and put it on, putting my hair up. As I go back down the stairs to find a book to read to pass time, I hear a knock at the kitchen door. Knowing that my father is in the study practicing his speech one last time I go to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins. Also, I know a lot of the content of this one is going to sound repetitive since it's scenes from THG but I sort of had to include them. More original content will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As I round the corner, I can see shadows through the small, square window that is on the door. Nearing it, I see that it is Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. Before they turn and see me, I take that moment to sigh. Not because I don't like them. On the contrary, Katniss is probably my best friend. She doesn't hang out with the other Seam girls in our year of school and since I don't really pair up with anyone either, I usually find myself in a group with Katniss, which I've come to really enjoy over the years.

In reality I sigh because of Gale. I don't have anything against him but I know him well enough to know that he'll make some smart remark about my dress or my hair as a dig at The Capitol. If only he knew that my father had never even been to The Capitol and that I'd never left the fences of District 12 in my life. Well, I've braced myself for it so I shouldn't really keep them waiting. I open the door and Katniss gives me a half-smile. Gale keeps his usual straight face, giving me an up and down look.

"Pretty dress," he says with a slight smile. For just a moment I can't tell if he's making fun of me, like I expected, or if he actually likes the dress. I decide that I might as well play the Devil's advocate. I press my lips together and then smile, smoothing the skirt of the dress with my hands.

"Well, of I end up going to The Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" The look on his face says everything I hope for. He is genuinely confused but Katniss seems to think that it is amusing.

Trying to save himself Gale pipes up, "You won't be going to The Capitol. What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." Ouch. That one hurt. It's not my fault that I was born into a family is merchant class.

"That's not her fault," Katniss sort of hisses at Gale, coming to my defense.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," he replies, turning away. They both must be able to tell that I'm hurt. That I do truly feel sorry for them and the way that they have so little control over their lives.

I turn and grab the few bills off the counter to buy the strawberries they came to sell to my father. Putting them into her hand I make sure and tell her, "Good luck, Katniss."

She gives me another smile and there is an apology in her eyes. Not just for Gale and his words but also because she feels the same way as he does. I close the door as a single tear falls down my cheek. It's an unexpected tear. I'm hoping it wasn't noticed by either of them, especially by Gale. He already thinks I'm some privileged, weak little thing that could never survive in the Seam. He may be right but I don't want him to have more proof.

As I put the strawberries in the fridge, my mind begins to dwell too long on The Capitol and the Reaping system. On the hand that my father plays in it and all the tributes from this district that have died horrible, brutal deaths at the hands of other innocent kids. I think that the saddest thing about the Games is how easy it is to forget if you're not personally involved. If you and your family are not in the Games, you can almost forget about it when it isn't happening. On the flip side, if a family member died in them, you can not forget. You can't forget the Reaping, you can't forget their time in The Capitol, and you certainly don't forget the way that they died. Even worse is if you lived through them. If you have those memories haunting you so strongly in your day-to-day life that you can't function, you never actually leave the Games. You stay in them, a child at the mercy of The Capitol, for the rest of your life. With these thoughts speeding through my brain like a runaway train I haven't even noticed that suddenly I am in my room, sobbing. How did this time pass without me realizing it? It scares and shocks me for a moment but then I remember what happened and I'm alright. I take a few deep, even breaths and try to settle myself down.

"Pull it together Madge. Pull. It. Together," I whisper to myself as I begin to take control, hoping no one is listening to me talk to myself.

As I've evened out, there's a knock on my bedroom door. Slowly pushing it open is my father who is in his finest suit, one he ordered from The Capitol and that he saves for the Reaping only. "I'm heading down to the town square. You should finish getting ready and meet me down there in a few minutes," he instructs me.

"Alright, I will," I tell him, noting how sad he looks. Knowing my father, though, I also know that he will put on a smile so that The Capitol can't see it. Maybe, though, I can only see it because I'm good at reading people. At least that's what I'm told. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person who can read another's eyes and tell them how they feel and why they feel that way. It certainly comes in handy at times.

Moving across the room to put a bit of makeup on, I start thinking about my dreams. Instead of the standard scary dream, it's my worst fear that pops into my head. In this nightmare, I am still not the one who is Reaped. Instead, it is someone I care about deeply. Usually this takes form in Katniss being chosen, as she is one of my only real friends. She is Reaped and must go into the Games. I watch as she fights for her life and, despite some valiant efforts, she doesn't come home breathing. While it seems very much like my first dream, this one gets worse once the Games are over. Once they end and the body of my friend is delivered, broken, back to her family, everything falls apart. Her mother returns to the dark place so similar to that of my own. Prim and Gale don't know what to do without Katniss and, frankly, neither do I. As a result, my worst nightmare takes place. I become my mother. Filled with guilt, with sorrow, and with regrets and confined to a dark room where I can sit in safety. By far, this is the dream that scares me the most. My own death would not be as awful but the death of one of the few people I truly care about is the worst.

Shaking my head, I look over at the clock. Somehow, twenty minutes have passed. I hurry up and get the rest of the way ready for the Reaping and head over to the town square. Checking myself in with a blood test and a signature, I locate my group and find myself looking for Katniss. I spot her across the crowd, talking to Prim. That poor thing, it's her first Reaping and she's terrified. With only one slip, the chances of her getting chosen are so slim that even I have more of a chance of being Reaped than she does. I turn and see that one of the camera's is following my face as I turn and smile towards my father. I can just imagine the commentary in The Capitol and I want to make my father look good. There lies the another drawback of being the mayor's daughter. I'm not complaining or anything, I know that I am much better off than most of the people in my district. Still, knowing that my father is the face of our district and that I am representing him can get a little old. On top of that, being ignored by people because they think you're stuck up is always super fun. When it comes down to it, though, I do what nearly every citizen of all the district does, I grin and bear it. The Hunger Games allow us to see what The Capitol is capable of and instills fear and obedience, which is exactly what President Snow wants.

I look around again as the square becomes mostly filled up. I'm positioned in the middle of the crowd, being 16, and it's easy to get lost in it. You kind of just stand and try not to think too hard about what's happening. Then, it's over and you mourn because two more children are going to The Capitol but you also rejoice because it wasn't you. I see in the corner the men betting on the odds of who will be Reaped. How disgusting. To me, these men are just as despicable as The Capitol citizens who watch the Games with glee.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the monstrous, booming clock that is in the Justice Building, which tells us that it's two o'clock. Looking up on the stage I see my father sitting next to Effie Trinket, the escort for our district. If she weren't so covered in terrifying makeup, a bright pink wig, and garish clothing, she might actually be pretty. You can never tell underneath that Capitol look, though. The third seat, which is reserved for our only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy, is vacant, which is not surprising. He'll probably stumble in, drunk, as he usually does.

My father begins reading the history of Panem and reminds everyone of the rules of the Hunger Games, like we could ever forget. On the large screen that is set up in the corner, a video plays along with the words, making me think that this event couldn't be any more staged by The Capitol unless they tried. After reading the list of victors, which is exactly two, Haymitch decides he should make his entrance. Everyone claps despite his sweaty, unkempt appearance. He trips on his own feet and the stairs themselves while he attempts to climb up the stage. What a great show for those in The Capitol, I'm sure they're looking at out district with great respect right now.

The look on my father's face makes me embarrassed for him. He introduces Effie, who will pull the names of our tributes to try to draw attention away from Haymitch, but apparently Haymitch wants a little more attention. He tries to hug Effie but she refuses and he barely makes it to his chair, where he plops down and looks like he might pass out.

Smoothing out her suit and make sure her wig is in place, Effie walks up to the microphone. In those monstrous shoes of hers, though, it's more like a shuffle.

Smiling a fake-looking set of overly white teeth, she blurts out her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _ in your favor!" I wish she would just stop talking and get this over with because I'm starting to think too hard again. I'm thinking of my slips in that ball and all the other slips people have. My five slips, Katniss' twenty, Gale's forty-two. I just wish this would stop and no one else would have to die. But everyone knows that no revolution comes without a price.

"Ladies first!" Effie rings out in that peppy, shrill voice. She puts her hand in that giant fish bowl with thousands of slips of paper and moves her hand around a bit. With that costume on and her hand fishing for slip in the fishbowl, she kind of reminds me of a cat, looking for dinner where it doesn't belong.

She finally finds one that, I guess, feels right. As she walks back over to the microphone, I'm hoping it's not me, it's not someone I'm close to. Please, let it not be either of my nightmares.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she calls out, far too cheerily.

No. That can't possibly be right. My head spins a bit as I feel like my worst nightmare is about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Sorry this one is a bit shorter, I felt like it was a good place to stop though or else I would have to continue with a few thousand more words haha. Instead, I plan on getting out a longer chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It feels like someone just threw a brick at my chest. The ability I had to breathe steadily is completely gone but I still manage to think, "It's not me. Not me. Not me." I can breathe again but there is still a crushing feeling in my chest. It takes a second for me to figure out what it is. It's not shock, it's not a brick, it's guilt. Guilt for feeling relieved, for allowing myself feel happy for a moment while a group of people dear to me suffer.

I've decided I've thought of myself for far too long. Scanning the crowd, I see Mrs. Everdeen, frozen. Her eyes appear glazed over and she looks like she might pass out. Who can blame her? I look around to try to find Katniss and see her being supported by a girl in our grade, her face is one expressing bewilderment. Beyond that it seems like she feels helpless and like all the effort she's gone through to protect Prim, who had that single slip in the bowl, has all been for nought. The crowd is murmuring not only because they know it's never fair for a twelve year old to get chosen but also because it is Prim herself.

In District 12, everyone knows the Everdeens. Whether they knew Mr. Everdeen before his death in the mines and enjoyed the company of this happy, boisterous man or Mrs. Everdeen and the choice she made to marry for love and then proceeded to offer a measure of help to others in the Seam as an apothecary when she could do so—people liked them. Even now, people like the sweet blonde girl with a nature you couldn't help but adore and admire the dedication Katniss has for her family in the way that she risks her life to hunt and sell the meat, doing so with skill. There are so many things that people know about this family but keep quiet. Despite the fact that they like them so, no girl is going to volunteer in Prim's place. They just don't do that in this district. Right as I'm thinking this I hear a shrill shout. It's Katniss, running towards Prim, who is slowly making her way to the stage.

"Prim! Prim!" She cries as the youngest Everdeen turns around, startled even further by her sister. Pushing past her and being the protector she always has been, Katniss stands in front of Prim and, though out of breath, manages to scream, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone is confused. We don't get volunteers in 12. People mourn but they won't put their own lives in danger; we're weak, just like The Capitol wants us to be.

"Lovely!" Effie cries from the stage. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then ask for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" It has literally been so long since we've had a volunteer that even our escort doesn't remember the rules.

My father stands up, trying to get past this moment, "What does it matter?" He looks straight down at Katniss. He's heard me talk about her and leaves money in the kitchen for strawberries nearly every day when they're in season. He once told me how he remembered presenting her the medal of valor after her father died in the mines and how sad he felt that day. I can tell that he feels sad now as well. "What does it matter? Let her come forward."

As he's speaking, Prim must be realizing fully what is happening because she starts screaming and won't let go of Katniss. I can't even understand her words but Katniss must be able to. She tells her to let go, harshly, mostly because she doesn't want to cry. Everyone knows what it means to cry when you're Reaped. It means you'll be seen as weak. As a target for the Career tributes and the other stronger ones. Finally Gale comes to her rescue and pulls Prim away from her, throwing the small girl over his shoulder and taking her to their mother where she might find a measure of solace.

The rest of the scene simply makes me cringe. Effie is far too excited as she asks Katniss her name and realizes that Prim is her sister. She asks the crowd to give a round of applause to our new tribute. As if we had decided it before-hand, not a single person claps. I'm thinking that this is about as bold as District 12 gets when I remember an old salute my mother once told me about. I see a few people in the crowd giving Katniss a three finger salute and join in as every person in the square makes the same gesture. I can just imagine the screens in The Capitol being switched to a different feed.

As heartwarming as this scene is, it's quite quickly interrupted by our victor who, throwing his arm around poor Katniss, slurs, "Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lot of…. SPUNK!" Katniss seems extremely uncomfortable. The most uncomfortable I've ever seen her, which is a lot considering the things she has dealt with. Just as we hope it's over and my father stands up to grab Haymitch, he takes a whole new direction.

Looking straight into the camera, he yells, "More than you! More than _you_!"

All I can think is that Haymitch is about to be in trouble by The Capitol if he keeps talking. Fortunately, he doesn't. Instead, he falls off of the stage and knocks himself out. I, however, don't take my eyes off Katniss, hoping she'll make eye contact with me and I can show her how sorry I am. She takes the opportunity given by this distraction to shudder and let all the fear out of her throat to prevent crying. How strong my friend is. I can't even imagine the mess I would be if I were up there.

Effie, however, just wants to get on with the show yet still maintains her peppy attitude. "What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute," she sings out as she straightens her wig and moves across the stage to the boy's bowl. Grabbing what seems to be the first slip she comes into contact with, she quickly race back to the mic and reads the name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I simply close my eyes. First Katniss and now Peeta. I know him well enough to realize no one is going to volunteer for him, even though he has two older brothers, one of whom is still eligible. He may not be a good friend of mine but I'm an observer. I've seen the way he looks at Katniss, how he watches her from across the room. Still, he doesn't have the courage to even speak with her. He has always been there, hoping she'll notice him.

You can tell that Peeta is shocked but attempts to remain emotionless. He climbs up on the stage and there is not a word from anyone around. Until my father stands up. It's time to read the Treaty of Treason. No one listens, they're usually all too busy being grateful or not trying to fall apart in the square. Today I'm the latter.

I have only heard Katniss mention Peeta once. She was oblivious to his feelings for her but she still knew who he was. I asked her one day about where she got the idea to "pick strawberries", which was our code for hunting, and she said that if it hadn't been for Peeta, she wouldn't be alive. That his actions made her realize she could feed her family from the woods and that she would live as a result. She didn't go into any detail and I didn't ask. That is how our friendship is. We give as much information as we want and leave it at that. Sure, I'm curious sometimes but I want to keep my best friend and Katniss is very private.

My father has finished reading and motions for the two to shake hands. They do and it simply makes me think that maybe Peeta will finally speak to Katniss. That maybe she will learn how he feels before one or both of them perish. The anthem begins and is playing so loudly it drowns out my thoughts.

As soon as it ends, Katniss and Peeta carted off the stage and through the Justice Building, where I've been told they will wait in rooms and receive visitors. I decide I will go visit them. This is another perk of being the mayor's daughter. As the rest of the crowd goes back to their homes or collects on their bets, I go forward to my father, who looks beaten down.

"I'd like to speak with Katniss and Peeta before they leave," I tell him, trying to seem courageous.

He's so worn looking that he just gives me a nod and walks me into the building, leaving me in the waiting room alone with the exception of two Peacekeepers. I'm surprised not to see anyone else there waiting to talk to the tributes.

As I sit, I hear weeping but I can't tell which room it is coming from. Right then and there I make it my resolve. No tears. I can't make them feel even worse. As I'm sitting there, the door from outside opens and Gale walks in and I prepare to be teased. What I get is something different entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please feel free to contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Gale walks through the door I can't help but notice the excruciating pain on his face. It's right then that I know that he isn't going to be cruel or cutting. I realize that he, too, needs comfort. He's just standing in the entryway, trying not to freak out. I walk over and gently touch his arm, trying to bring him out of the daze he seems to have fallen into.

"Gale?" He turns quickly and looks at me intensely. "Why don't we sit down while we wait for it to be our turn?" All he does is blink a few times and then allows me to lead him over to the worn, leather couch that is in the room. Upon sitting it's like he comes back to life.

"We have to make a pact," he says quickly.

"A pact?" I reply, slightly confused.

"Yeah. To support Katniss, no matter what happens. When she's in there we need to try to raise money from sponsors, me from the Hob, you from the merchants. We have to take care of Prim and her mom and make sure that when she comes back, we'll be there for her so that she can get better."

The words come out so quickly that I can't even do anything but nod. I wonder when this idea came into his mind. Was it when he came in and saw me? Or has he always thought that this plan was something he would put in place in the worst case scenario? It hurts a little that he uses the phrase "_when _she comes back". This whole time I've been thinking that this is the end for my best friend when he has total faith in her. Total faith that she will survive and come back to us. To me this calls to attention the fact that she may be my best friend but that I am most certainly not hers. That spot totally and completely belongs to Gale.

"If this is going to happen," I begin slowly, "we're going to have to band together as well."

"I know, I'm sorry I've been so mean at times in the past. Really. Katniss would always defend you but for some reason you seemed to be a fair weather friend to me. Seeing you here has really cemented in my mind that you truly are her friend."

Wow. I can't even speak. Gale walks in and I expect him to be his teasing self and here he comes offering me a pact to help Katniss and an apology. That couldn't have gone better if I had planned it. Well maybe it could have but now was not the right time or place for that to play out.

"Thank you. I think that was something I needed to hear right now," I tell him, trying not to blush. Becoming serious I change the subject, "I think I have another rule to this pact."

"What's that?"

"We show her we are tough and that we have faith in her. No being weepy or evasive. Give some advice and be reassuring."

"Sounds good to me," he says and as if on cue, the Peacekeepers in the room go in and bring out Prim, who is screaming and crying, and Mrs. Everdeen from Katniss' room and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark from Peeta's room. I'm shocked to see that neither of Peeta's brothers came to see him away. I had planned on seeing him before coming now I certainly was going to see him.

"Who's next?" The head Peacekeeper asks. I'm about to nod towards Gale when Mr. Mellark asks to go in. Mrs. Mellark shoots him a dirty look and storms out of the building. Gale and I look at each other, slightly confused. As he walks I'm trying to decide why he would go see her and Gale is holding Prim, trying to offer some sort of solace to this pained little girl. Upon standing up and moving towards the Peacekeeper to ask to go see Peeta, Prim suddenly asks if she can see Peeta. The Peacekeeper agrees and I can't help but feel like I'm doing an awful job of helping out my friends.

Mrs. Everdeen goes to wait outside and Gale and I sit in silence, waiting for our moments. A few minutes pass and Mr. Mellark comes out, sans a bag that he had been carrying before. This gives me an idea. I'm going to give Katniss my pin. The pin that belonged to a former tribute. One that was in the arena when another tribute from District 12 won. Of course I'm not going to explain that to her but I'm sure she'll appreciate the gift.

I walk into the room, leaving Gale waiting and Prim talking to Peeta and simply walk straight to Katniss. I will keep my promise to Gale. She looks surprised to see me, like she wasn't important enough to me to come. I talk quickly, fearing that I might lose it now that we're face to face. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" I unhook and hold out the pin to her. She seems to be examining it for the first time.

"Your pin?" she says confused. I knew she wasn't thinking of this.

I undo the back tell her, "Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" I don't wait for an answer but simply fasten it to her pretty blue dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" I ask her, pleading. "Promise?"

"Yes," she replies, seeming to be genuinely touched. I smile and kiss her on the cheek for good measure, hoping to give her a bit of strength and showing her that I do care what happens. I quickly make my exit and Gale practically runs by me into the room.

I look to Peacekeeper and ask him if I can go speak to Peeta and he confirms that there isn't anyone in there. How lonely he must be, I think to myself. Only his parents and Prim could be bothered to visit and say good-bye. Knowing his mother, she probably even said something harsh to him.

I walk in and can immediately can see that Peeta has been crying. Some may say that crying is a sign of weakness but I don't agree with that. Crying shows that you have strong feelings and that you're brave enough to show them to others. The Capitol and the other tributes may not think that way, but I do. I walk over to Peeta and he wipes away some tears and gives me his trademark smile, opening his arms.

To me, this is somewhat unexpected but who is to deny a tribute their wish? I walk over and hug him, feeling the warmth in him that is so clear just by looking at his face.

"What made you want to come see a dead man like me?" He asks me, trying to kid a bit.

"I wanted to offer you some reassurance that I'm rooting for you," I tell him, which is true, though, I also happen to be rooting for Katniss as well.

"Well thank you. It means a lot. Have any words of wisdom beyond your years? I hear you're good at offering those."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that you're the girl who can read people like a map."

Peeta is the first person to point this out to me blatantly. In the past, people tried to dance around this and try to request information from me but no one has ever just come out and asked for advice until now. I decide to go for it. "Tell her how you feel while you still can," I tell him with a straight face.

He looks kind of dumbstruck when I say this. I don't think he expected me to offer this sort of advice. He's trying to gather his words. "How… how did you know?"

"You were the one who said I can read people. I've seen the same look on your face when you look at Katniss since we started school and you don't look at anyone else the same way."

"Wow, you really are good. How do you expect to tell her how I feel when I haven't had the strength to tell her in the 11 years since I noticed her?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You're about to be spending quite a bit of time together anyways. I hate to be morbid but you have to take your chance while you've got it. If you wait too long, you may never get to tell her."

"I know."

"You want to help Katniss out, don't you?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Then tell Haymitch how you feel and how you think it might help."

"Haymitch? Seriously? That man won't even be sober enough to get dressed without help."

"Prove that you're worth his sobriety. He's not actually that bad of a guy. He's been through a lot." I can't believe that I'm defending him.

"Alright I'll do it," he says. I stand up to leave and hug Peeta again. He holds on longer this time and the tears start flowing.

As I walk out the door I can help but add, "Besides, everyone loves a pair of star-crossed lovers."

I walk out door of the main building and as soon as I'm clear of where anyone can see me, I can't hold it in any longer. It's one of those times when you cry and the sobs are just ugly and you are so glad that you can't see yourself. I can't even help the heaving of my chest and the way that I'm breaking. I feel alone. Without Katniss there really is not anyone in this district that I fully trust. Sure, I have other friends but no one can replace Katniss. I know that I can't allow my father to see me like this so I just stay and cry against a tree until I fell like I can't go on any further. I hear the car pull away from the Justice Building and I feel like every moment that passes, I'm losing my best friend. Even if she come back—_when_ she comes back—I know she won't be the same.

I saw what the games did to Haymitch. What they did to my mother. Those that come out of the games are rarely any better off than those who died in them. Unless you're a career. Even then, you still belong to The Capitol.

After a good chunk of time has passed, I take a few deep breaths and gather myself. I know that I must look awful but I don't really care. I take a handkerchief out of the pocket of my dress and blow my nose. Slowly, then, I walk back to my house, thinking of my promise to Gale.

As I walk in the door I remember that I'm going to have to explain to my mother where my aunt's pin is. That is not going to go over well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading! Sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. I'll try to be faster in the future.**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please feel free to contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When I enter through the kitchen, as is my custom, I see my dad sitting at the counter reading a Capitol paper from today. As he sees me, his face drops and he opens his mouth to say something that I'm sure is along the lines of, "How are you?" or "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I couldn't tell you what he said, though, because by the time he actually started to speak I was halfway up the stairs. I couldn't stand to make eye contact with him, though I couldn't exactly pinpoint why not. I didn't know why I slammed the door either but I guess I had to vent my frustration in some way. Laying down on my bed and curling into a ball seemed to be the only answer to my problems. I heard footsteps coming up to my door and whoever was on the other side knocked lightly.

"Go away!" I shouted, not knowing where this angry teenager had come from. Apparently neither did the person on the other side of the door, since I heard no more knocks. I honestly didn't know what to make of the attitude I had suddenly stumbled upon and I didn't like it. My entire life I had been treated as "the good girl" who never got in trouble. There was always a purpose for that, though.

My father has been mayor since I was 4 years old so it's safe to say that I don't remember the previous mayor. Once, though, when my father got a little bit drunk with his old friend Edison, they mentioned the previous mayor, Titus Amargo, who was in office for a mere 6 months before his untimely death. I feel like this is another one of those things that everyone in the district has conveniently chosen to forget.

Apparently this is how Titus rose to power. Titus was a very strong young man, when it came to both his physique and his mind, and came from an extremely poor Seam family. However due to his intelligence and desire to bring some change, he ran for the office of mayor after our previous mayor, who everyone refers to as Old Lamparski, died at the ripe old age of 89, which is a huge feat for District 12. Unfortunately, no one had gotten around to telling Titus that there was no actual election. While he was campaigning, President Snow and his advisors were deciding who to have in office. They must have admired his tenacity, though, and when he was told he had the office without an election taking place, he still accepted the job. However, what he did next was something that no had done in District 12 in close to a century. He started making changes. Starting with small things, he got rid of the whipping post in the town square and gave legitimate jobs to some of the poorest folks in the district. To all around he seemed to be a local hero. To Snow, though, he was lighting a fire under what was typically a very calm district.

A mere six months later, Titus suddenly fell ill, which was odd for such a healthy man. None of the local medical specialists could decipher what was wrong with him and a doctor was supposedly on his way to our district from The Capitol when he died suddenly. Just as quick as he rose to power and fell, the people of District 12 forgot him, or so they made it seem.

The next part is what my father and Edison were really discussing when I was eavesdropping. It was only a day after Titus died that my father received an offer to become mayor. However, it took The Capitol doctor four days to arrive to our district, simply so he could pronounce Titus dead. Edison found this suspicious, as did my father. It was also odd that none of the district medics could even remotely tell what was wrong and no one else even showed the same symptoms that Titus had. Edison's only conclusion was that Titus had taken the changes in the district too far and that Snow did away with him to keep the district how he wanted it.

Personally, I had to agree with Edison. Too much just seemed off with the whole story. Which is why I try to be an angel of a child and not be any cause for The Capitol to be angry with my father. Sometimes I think that people don't take him seriously but he has made some changes for the good around here, just none as drastic or blatant as the ones that Titus made. For starters, he is the one who cut the electricity to the fence years back and only has it turned on when he knows that The Capitol is watching. He never put the whipping post back and has never given many punishment besides lock-ups when he has no other choice. My father lets the Hob run and buys services from poor citizens whether we need them or not. While others may think he doesn't do anything, he does and I know he is almost always stressed out about the people in our district because he really does care for them. If he's removed, though, who knows who the next mayor would be. Snow could bring in some insane sadist from District 2 who is in his pocket and would bring in Peacekeepers who actually enforce the laws. Whenever people speak poorly of my father I want to remind them that things could be a lot worse off.

However, I keep my temper and redirect my anger elsewhere to something more 's what I'll do now. I'm angry at the situation and I remember my promise to Gale. Gale who, now that I think of it, may be a little too much like Titus. I shake the thought and decide to start making a list of the merchants in town that I know will donate some money to sponsor Katniss and Peeta.

Once I've made a list of about 10 merchants, I begin thinking of other ways that I can help Katniss. I gave her that pin hoping that it would give her some strength but I hadn't thought it through very much. I'm sure she knows what the bird is on the pin but I never explained who it belonged to or why I gave it to her. Sometimes I can be such an idiot. She's probably so confused by it and I was thinking it had so much meaning behind it. What I meant by it was that she was going to be like a mockingjay. These were bird that no one thought could ever exist. The Capitol didn't plan on their existence and thought they would die out too. Except they didn't. They're one of the most common birds in all of Panem and people like them because they are extraordinary. Katniss, like a mockingjay, is strong. Stronger than The Capitol probably thinks she can be and she will survive even though no one else expects her to. Anyone who knows her will also agree that she is an extraordinary person. She protects her sister and provides for her family, doing so in spite of all she's come up against. People admire her, just as they admire the mockingjay's voice and it's ability to carry on. There is one respect in which they are not similar, though. Mockingjays are everywhere while Katniss Everdeen is truly one of a kind. I'm thinking about how much of an effect she has on people and how she doesn't even realize it when I hear another knock on my door.

This time, my moodiness has settled remarkably and, while of course I'm still upset, I'm ready to talk to whoever it is on the other side of my door. "Come on in," I say just loudly enough so they will be able to hear me. I'm fully expecting it to be my father, since my mother rarely makes it out of their room. However, it is her that stands at my door looking weak but still smiling. My moodiness return in the instant it takes her to open he mouth and speak.

"It wasn't you!" She says all too cheerily.

"No but it was two people I'm close to and am going to regret watching being thrown into the arena." I snap back. If she was at all involved in my life, she would know that Katniss is one of my few true friends.

"I'm sorry honey, but it could be worse. What if it were you that were reaped?"

"Actually Mom, I would prefer that."

"You know your father and I don't. We never want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Well I don't want to see anything bad happen to you either but I'm forced to watch you wither away in your bed. I'd rather die quickly, very much alive in the arena than slowly and practically already lifeless at home." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them wholeheartedly. What is wrong with me? I never act like this.

My mothers countenance shrinks into a scowl and she makes her way over to my bed and sits down, as if walking down the hall sapped her of all of her strength. Except that's not it. My words are what have really injured her today. "I know how upset you are. Don't tell me that you've forgotten what I've been through like the rest of the district has," she says slowly, as if she had been ruminating on the words.

"I haven't," I reply sheepishly, adding a quick, "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, which is why it hurts so much to see you in pain. I saw you on the television during the Reaping. You looked so pretty and the commentators were praising your commitment to your district. You made your father look very good. One of them even complemented your pin."

She did a great job changing the subject to something I want to explain even less. "By the way, I saw that Katniss was wearing it when she arrived at the train station."

"About that…" I start to think of the best way to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to see someone wear it who is just as strong as Maysilee was." There goes a huge burden off of my chest. I was so sure she was going to be livid. She actually might be but if there's one thing my family is excellent at, it is hiding their feelings when it is for the best of others. After that, there really isn't much else to say. I guess that I'll cherish the one day that my mother is able to be happy because she is relieved that it wasn't me today.

We just sit on my bed for a while until she asks me a question that seems so out of nowhere. "Madge, can I braid your hair?"

"If you'd like to. I've never been huge on braids but that's because I'm not very good at doing them."

"Well when you grow up with a twin sister, you have a lot of practice. Let's see if I can still do this." I sit patiently as she braids for nearly half an hour when suddenly she announces that she's done. When I go and look in the mirror I see a braid that is so ornate and beautiful I can't even believe it's my hair.

"Mom, this is amazing, I love it. It's even more complicated than Katniss' was at the Reaping."

"I know," she says as she walks out of my door, "I'm the one who taught her mother that one."

I can't even speak. Who knew my mother had this talent and that she would be the one that would bring some glimpse of brightness to my day. Suddenly, though, the guilt hits me like a ton of bricks. Why am I even allowing myself to be even marginally happy right now? It is true that things could be worse, to a degree. I decide to go down to the study and watch a recap of the Reapings across Panem to see what Peeta and Katniss are going to have to deal with. As I watch I notice a gorgeous girl who will get plenty of sponsors from 1, a monstrous boy and sinister looking girl from 2, a girl that looks remarkably like a fox from 5, and an odd pair from 11. The tributes from 11 are ones that really catch my attention. The boy is so large that simply looking at him frightens me. I am sure he could kill someone with his bare hands without even being trained to do so like the boy from 2 has been. Still, the look in his eyes tell me that he isn't the type that would abuse his strength. The girl, I don't remember her name, looks startlingly like Prim except with a darker shade of skin and dark eyes and hair. She is a wisp of a child and just like when Prim was Reaped, the entire district seems to gasp as she makes her way up the stage. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't seem to have a sister like Katniss who would volunteer for her. I really feel for hear and it makes me so upset that I decide I can't watch any more.

I glance over at the clock and see that more time has elapsed than I thought. I'm not hungry so I simply decide to head to bed. I know it will be a big day. Katniss and Peeta will be arriving in The Capitol and Gale and I will start rallying support. At least that's what I plan on happening


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please feel free to contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It's been one of those nights where I'm sure I'm never going to get to sleep because there are a million ideas racing through my head and just as I have convinced myself that sleep will never come, it's suddenly morning. The light floods through my window and for a split second I forget everything that has transpired in the last 24 hours. I forget that it isn't Reaping Day, that Katniss and Peeta are arriving in the Capitol in just a few hours, and that I've made a pact with Gale to figure out a way to support them even though we won't hear from them until the games are over, if at all.

I creep downstairs and find my father, asleep, in his recliner in the study. The projector is still on and they are _still _showing the Reapings that happened yesterday but now more emphasis is being put on the fact that the tributes are starting to arrive in The Capitol. Here is another problem in being from the last district. The trains arrive, of course, according to distance from the Capitol. At first the numbers are mixed a bit but District 12 always arrives dead last and by then the Capitol citizens are tired. I can't stand to watch it anymore so I flip it off and exit, my father never even knowing that I was there in the first place.

Slipping into the kitchen I grab some fruit and a piece of bread and decide that is a good enough breakfast. Taking a pouch with some money in it from a drawer, I head out into town. It will be moderately busy today as work loads in general are smaller during the entire course of the games. I wish I could just use some of the money my father has set aside but I know that's not possible. Mayors aren't allowed to sponsor their tributes or bet on any part of the games. Doing so could put my father in a lot of trouble. Which is why I'm doing what I can while simultaneously supporting the shops by purchasing a little something at each one.

As I walk to the town square I see a few people out and about. I've been to the sweets shop, the apothecary, the tailor, and the general store before I see a Peacekeeper approaching me. _Great,_ I think, _I probably am breaking some imaginary rule. _I decide ignorance is probably my best defense here and get ready to go into sweet, naive mode when the Peacekeeper raises his helmet and I see that it's Darius.

At once I'm relieved, since Darius is probably my favorite of all of the Peacekeepers. I don't even know how he became one but your can sure tell that he isn't from District 12. His hair is bright red and while his eyes are bright blue like a good number of the merchants, his skin has no olive tint to it. With the uniform and the helmet on, though, it's hard to tell which Peacekeeper is which from a distance.

"Hey, Madge, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks me in a tone that is much more serious than his usual one. I nod and we walk over to a bench that is in the square.

"What's going on?" I ask him, genuinely curious.

"You're collecting money to sponsor Katniss and Peeta, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd like to give you a little something." He says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of money that is far more than I have ever seen in my lifetime.

"A little? Darius, where did you get all of that money?" I ask with a slightly raised voice. I can't even help myself, I must sound panicked.

"Calm down, Madge. This is from all of the Peacekeepers together." I breathe a sigh of relief and it must be written all over my face. "We all really like her, Madge. I think she actually has a shot at winning," he reassures me with a smile. Then just as quickly as he appears, he has put his helmet back on and goes back into the crowd, blending in with the other Peacekeepers that are lurking about.

I feel a sudden twinge in my lower stomach and quickly recognize it as guilt. Poor Peeta, everyone has already all but given up on him. He isn't in the same league as Katniss physically but he has a charismatic side that is equally as important. As I weigh out this idea I feel slightly less guilty. People that know Katniss like her but she takes some warming up to. On the other hand, Peeta can charm you in about 20 seconds. He probably won't have much of a problem getting sponsors early on like Katniss might. Which is why it's important that we get together some funds for her. I still feel guilty but I've justified myself a measure.

From the bench I'm still sitting on I see Gale across the crowd and can't help but smile. I'm not going to pretend he isn't an attractive guy, but he belongs to Katniss. He has for as long as I can remember, even with all the girls looking at him in school. From the eyes of any Seam girl, he is the ultimate catch aside from a good merchant boy. Not only is he handsome but he also is strong enough to work in the mines, skilled enough to provide food for his family, and smart enough not to get caught. Still, it's unthinkable that he would even look at any girl besides Katniss, at least in my mind. I'm not sure that he even realizes it but deep down I don't doubt it. It won't hurt to actually become friends with the guy, though.

We make eye contact and he walks over to me and sits down next to me. He looks tired and I imagine he didn't sleep too well, if at all, last night.

"Did you think about who you could ask for donations for sponsorships?" He asks me, cutting straight to the point. So much for becoming friends.

"Uhh… Yeah. I've already visited some of the shops and gotten a few donations and then I got a pretty hefty sum from Darius."

"You asked a Peacekeeper for a donation?!" Gale looks furious, like I've done something terribly stupid.

"No. He approached me and gave it to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He leans forward and puts his elbows on his knees, looking defeated. "I didn't really sleep last night. Between the thoughts running through my brain and the crying coming from my mom and Posy's bed, I couldn't sleep."

I don't know what to say to him so I don't say anything at all. I put my hand on his back, hoping it's some sort of comfort to him. Apparently it is, since he starts talking again.

"I always wish that my dad was still around but it's times like this that I really wish he were. I wish he was there to comfort the daughter he never got to meet and, who am I kidding, to tell me it's going to all be okay. I always remember him saying just the right thing when I needed to hear it and I need it. Badly."

"I'm sorry, Gale. I really don't know what to tell you besides that." I pause, trying to think of something good. I don't get a chance, though. Suddenly the screen comes on in the square and everyone is startled, looking up to see what in the world is going on. As we focus on the screen, we can see a train pulling into the station in the Capitol with the number 12 on it. In the window we can see Peeta and Katniss, looking out at the beauty of the city. Katniss looks sullen, like usual and then steps away but Peeta's face is bright, excited. He's waving to everyone in sight at the station and the crowd is so excited to see them. They can't seem to contain themselves and I can see easily that Peeta is already working the crowd. The entire city is going to fall in love with him while he is really only concerned about one girl. The pull into the station, out of view of the cameras and the crowd and the screen shuts back off.

If I know anything about Katniss, it's that she'll look for the bad in everything. She'll probably see that as an act of aggression, which is going to make Peeta's attempt to prove that he loves her even harder. I turn and look at Gale but the moment we had earlier is gone. He's sitting back up looking angry. The look in his eyes scares me for a moment but then he shakes his head and returns to his normal self.

"Where were you just now?" I ask, trying to get something out of him.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Oh, I was just thinking about the hell that Katniss will have to go through with those stylists now that she's in the Capitol," he replies, clearly lying. He must not have heard about my talent of reading people. Still, I accept the answer and move on, knowing I'm not going to get any more information from him.

"Anyways, here is the money I've collected today," I say, handing him the pouch, "I think I can get some more from the other merchants but I thought I should leave the Hob and most of the Seam to you."

Gale chuckles and agrees with me, "Yeah that would probably be the best case. Unless, of course, you wore that pretty dress from yesterday. In that case, they might just give you whatever you wanted." He stands up, clearly ready to head to the Hob or wherever he might go in the early morning now that his hunting is done.

"Well I think I'll leave that up to you anyway."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replies, opening the pouch.

"Oh wow," he continues, simply speechless. It's then that I realize that Gale has probably never seen that amount of money before in his life. It's not that we just have piles of money sitting around but I know that my father's salary provides enough that we can have just about anything in the district that we need. Still, we don't live extravagantly but subtly try to help everyone else out a little bit.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then?" I say, the statement coming out more like a question.

"Um, yeah. Yeah you will. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He smiles, a little bit uneasy. Gale waves and walks back in the direction of the Seam and I wonder what he'll say to his mother when she sees the pouch. How easy it would be just to pull a little bit out. I would never know and I wouldn't care if he did. Still, I don't expect him to. He cares so much for Katniss that I don't think he would even consider taking money that could benefit her. It's then that I even forget becoming friends with Gale. I just want him to be comfortable around me. I want him to be able to say things on his mind to me like he did today even when Katniss is around.

The more I think about it, the more I realize that this means I do want to be friends with Gale. In fact it may mean that I want to be good friends with him. I want to tell him about Peeta and his feelings for Katniss too but I think that would probably not help him much right now. If we're going to be friends, we need to start somewhere.

"Wait! Gale!" I cry out and he turns around, hearing me from the edge of the square. He walks back towards me and I walk towards him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, actually seeming slightly concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I was just going to ask you something but I forgot." We stand there for a moment while he looks at me expectantly. "Oh! Duh, um do you want to come over to my house tonight? To watch the chariot procession? We can talk about what we're going to do with the money and other things we can do to help too."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea," he say, giving a slight smile. "I'll see you later then."

"Alright, see you." I say as he walks away. I am such an idiot. Could I have sounded any stupider? Probably only if I had tried. Even then I would have had to have been trying really hard. Oh well, what's done is done.

I finish talking to some of the merchant and gather a few more donations and then head home. After all, I have to get the house ready for my guest


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could provide. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please feel free to contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Mom, don't freak out."

"Freak out about what, dear?" My mom says, slightly panicked.

"Gale Hawthorne is coming over to watch the chariots."

"So that's why you've been cleaning like a maniac for the last two hours. Why would that freak me out?" She asks, trying to keep it cool. Maniac may be a slight exaggeration but the house was really dirty and I would hate to make a bad impression since he's never actually been in our house before.

"I don't know. I just want you to know that there's nothing going on and this is nothing to get all excited over. He's going to watch it here so that we can talk about how we can help Katniss and Peeta."

"Something tells me that he wants to help Katniss more than he wants to help Peeta."

"Probably. It doesn't matter though. Helping one is going to help them both."

"And why is that?" My mother raises an eyebrow and knows that I'm up to something.

"You'll probably know soon enough whether I'm right or not." I say and turn to leave. "Anyway, I don't expect him to have dinner but I did stop and buy a small cake earlier when I went to talk to Mr. Mellark. There's enough for you to have some if you'd like."

"Thank you for the offer, sweetie, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. Have fun on your little date."

"It is _not_ a date, Mom," I tell her, leaving the room. I look at the clock and see that I still have a little while before Gale might be here. Long enough that I have time to take a bath and really get presentable. Our house is one of the few in the district that has hot running water and oh how I do love it. I scrub the grime from the day off and start thinking about the things Katniss is going through right now. I've heard that the tribute are subjected to all kinds of painful grooming rituals at The Capitol and tonight would be when they begin so that they look good in the parade.

Once I've gotten all clean and made myself look decent enough, I go downstairs to see how else I can pass the time. Usually I would sew or read but my hands are still too shaky to sew and my mind is too cluttered to read so I sit and wait. It may sound boring but just allowing my mind to relax a little bit helps me tremendously until a knock on the front door breaks me out of my stupor.

I stand up slowly, smoothing out my dress and making sure that there are no wrinkles. I make my way to the door, not wanting to seem too eager, and open it. The smile on my face is inviting but I don't intend it for the person standing before me.

"Hiya Madge! How's it going?" My visitor says, stepping inside my house in an overly cheery tone.

"I'm doing okay Delly, what are your doing here?" I say, still confused as to why she's in my house at the moment.

"Oh, my mom wanted me to bring over this casserole. You know how she always makes too much food."

"Well tell her thank you. We really do appreciate the help," I say, trying to give her a sincere smile this time. The Cartwrights are such a nice family and they live right across the way from us. Delly's mom knows how my mother can be so she often sends over some food and we happily send over money the next day to compensate. I'm a decent enough cook but Mrs. Cartwright is one of the best cooks in the district. It shows a little bit on Delly, who hasn't quite hit her growing streak and thinned out.

"I'll be honest. That isn't the only reason that I came over here."

"Oh?" I ask, genuinely curious. I peek out the window to see if Gale is coming but I don't spot him.

"I heard that you and Gale were getting some funds together to help sponsor Katniss and Peeta. I wanted to give you what I had," she says as she hands me a small bag that feels heavy with coins. When I think about it, this donation makes sense. The shoe shop her parents own is right next to the Mellark's bakery so Delly is actually good friends with Peeta. In fact, sometimes they joke that they are siblings, since Peeta isn't close to his brothers. "You look really pretty, by the way."

I smile and am peeking outside again when she realize that she isn't the person I expected to come over. "Oh gosh! You were expecting someone else! I'm so sorry, let me get out of your hair," she says, trying to get out of the door. I'm about to let her when the guilt hits again.

"No, no. Stay, Delly, really. Why don't you watch the chariots with me? I'm not even sure if the person I invited over is coming. He should have been here by now," I say, slightly disappointed. I should have known better than to let myself get all excited. My emotions are all out of whack, though, and I'm acting like a little kid.

"He? Are you sure you want me to stay?" She replies teasingly.

"Yes, come in and sit in the living room. Do you want something to drink or eat? I think we have some fresh strawberries."

"No, I'm okay, thanks," she replies as she goes into the other room. I head into the kitchen to put the casserole into the fridge and I can feel myself crack again. It's those stupid strawberries. Will I ever be able to eat them without thinking of Katniss and how she was the one who picked them with my father and me in mind? What am I doing? Katniss is alive and well and she's tough. She's going to be okay. Peeta on the other hand, I don't know. I need to stop thinking about it so I go into the other room to be with Delly. My father is in his study, no doubt watching the feed that he alone is allowed to watch and my mother is in her bedroom, probably sleeping.

"Claudius was just on screen talking a little bit about the Reapings this year. He mentioned Katniss and how brave she was for what she did. I think that might have helped her out with the crowd. What color do you think Caesar will be this year?"

"I think you're right. Hmm, I don't know. Anything would have to be better than last year. He still appears in my nightmares sometimes," I say, faking a chill. It's not a lie though, since he was in one of my nightmares the night before the Reaping. We were in a desert wasteland and there he was, all red, looking like he was bleeding from his mouth. I shake the image from my head and hear Delly speak up.

"My money is on orange this year, he hasn't done that in a while."

"He hasn't but I think the orange is too close to the red of last year. My guess is green." Just as I say this, Caesar appears on screen with a powder blue ponytail and eyelids and lips to match it.

"Darn we were both wrong," Delly says, fake pouting. We laugh at the way he looks because it's just so unnatural. The man hasn't aged since I can first remember seeing him host the Games which is simply not possible without the surgeries he's had.

"I'm a little worried about what their costumes will be like this year. I hope they're not naked again," I say, since that seems to be the trend.

"Oh I wouldn't worry," my dad says walking into the room. "Oh hello, Delly. I didn't know you were going to be our visitor. My wife led me to believe we would be hosting a young man tonight."

"Dad!" I say, slightly embarrassed.

"Why won't we have to worry, Mayor Undersee?" Delly asks, changing the subject. I smile at her gratefully.

"Oh I just got off of the telechat with the stylists. They're both new and seem very brilliant," he tells us. "They assured me that the costumes this year are going to leave everyone breathless."

"Are you sure that doesn't mean they're going to be naked?" I say. "I'm pretty sure that would leave a pretty lasting impression."

"Stop it, Madge," he says jokingly. "Yes, they seem eager to help them out by helping them be memorable."

"Well we won't have to wait for long, it's starting!" Delly says, a little too excited once again. I overlook it, though, since that is sort of her personality.

The procession begins with an outlandish view of the tributes from District 1. They're dressed in bright pink and covered in feathers, with the girl trying to look all sexy and flirty and boy looking sort of confused and just astounded to be where he's at. Behind him the tributes from 2 are dressed in what looks like the gladiator costumes we have pictures of in our history books, except they're in shining gold. After them, the tributes sort of become a blur until Peeta and Katniss emerge from the tunnel. Claudius and Caesar are still focusing on the tributes from 5 and talking about their costumes when they come in. I feel sort of bad for the tributes in between because they are completely overshadowed by Katniss and Peeta's costumes.

"Oh wow!" Delly says, which is more than the rest of us can vocalize. Our jaws have dropped and we can't help but stare. The whole stadium is quiet and it even takes Caesar a moment to gather his thoughts to speak. The two of them sparkle in their reflective suits while they and their costumes are engulfed in mesmerizing flames. They dazzle and it makes you wonder what kind of technology this is that allows them to be on fire without harm.

"Is that… Are they on fire?" Caesar finally says, the awe clearly heard in his voice. The stadium is going nuts and I manage to glance away for just a moment to look at my father. He is beaming. For once we are so proud of our district and of the stylists that have dressed our wonderful tributes. We might actually have a shot at a victor this year, which is going to thrill the entire district.

"Did you know that this was what they would be dressed like?" I ask him.

"Well Cinna said that it would have to do with fire but I didn't know it would be this spectacular!" He says, still so thrilled that this makes them so memorable. Claudius and Caesar have finally gotten ahold of themselves and are chatting away when something else happens. When I see Peeta reach for Katniss' arm, I think that maybe he's taken my advice. However, she pulls away, making me worried that this strategy is not one Katniss is willing to try. He leans over and says something to her that isn't audible to us and she grabs his hand. They put their arms up and the audience goes insane. They screaming and throwing gifts at them. Flowers and hats are flying towards Katniss and Peeta and she manages to catch a few, which makes them throw even more. The crowd loves them, just like our district does and this procession could probably go on forever except they've just gotten to the end of the trail. The chariots line up and Katniss and Peeta's flames extinguish. The crowd quiets a bit but they're still all so excited about the fire costumes.

"Welcome, welcome. Please be seated," President Snow tells the audience. He then gives a short speech about the sacrifice that the tributes are providing and how honorable this occasion is. Soon the procession is over. No one even really payed much attention to Snow. How could we when we were all still picturing the District 12 tributes on fire.

The chariots file out and the program ends in 12 although I'm guessing it probably continues on in the Capitol. We turn the projector off and none of us even talk for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden all three of us are bursting and talking about how brilliant the costumes were and we're all acting like little girls, even my father. That is, until we all remember that only one tribute can win, which means that either my best friend or Delly's best friend isn't coming home. A hush settles over us and we really don't have anything else to talk about. Delly makes her leave and we thank her again for the casserole. My father returns to his study, likely to chat with Cinna and Haymitch about what is happening in the Capitol.

On the other hand, I go into my room and get in bed. It's only then that I remember that Gale never showed up and I get all mixed up with the emotions of remembering that my best friend might not return home and that I was disappointed by a boy that I might just like a little more than I let on. The tears start to come and before I know it, it's morning again


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: I'm so sorry for the huge gap in postings. I went back to college and things have been crazy. I'll try to be better in the future! Please review and let me know what you liked about the chapter!_**

**_NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins._**

**_If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please feel free to contact me._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I roll over and immediately decide I'm not going to school today. In District 12, you're required by law to attend school until you're 18, at which point you begin to work in the mines or something related to the coal industry. In other districts, they either school for or begin working much earlier. Due to the fact that our industry is so dangerous, we get to wait until we're 18. Lucky us. Then again, this is a perk of being the mayor's daughter. Not that I do it often, but I doubt my father is going to send the Peacekeepers after me for truancy.

When I start feeling sorry for myself again, I feel the guilt starting to rise up in my stomach and just want to go back to sleep. Suddenly, though, I have a realization. I'm going to let myself feel a little bit sorry. Just a little bit. I at least have a right to that. At the same time, I'm going to try to imagine exactly what Katniss is doing and what she is going to have to go through to put it into perspective. I settle on this as I get up and get dressed to go downstairs and make some breakfast. I'm surprised to see my mother sitting in the kitchen when I arrive.

"Good morning, honey," she says, sipping a cup of coffee while reading a book I've never seen in our library before.

"Good morning, Mom," I say a little bit hesitantly. In all honesty, it's hard to trust these kind of moods. I know they usually only last a few days so I never get my hopes up that she's going to be back to the mother I remember from my early childhood.

"There's some pancakes in the warming drawer if you want some. Your father is already down at the Justice Building so you don't have to worry about him knowing you're skipping school."

"Thank you. I kind of just want to sit at home and read today," I say, grabbing a glass of juice before helping myself to some of the pancakes. Just then, my mother gets a look on her face that tells me she's worried. This isn't her normal look of worry, though. Her normal look is usually her being worried about me staying safe from the Capitol. This is completely different and I don't really know how to read it quite yet. Before I have time to think about it further, she springs a new topic on me, one I definitely don't want to talk about.

"So, how was your little get together with Gale?"

"Oh, um, did Dad not tell you?"

"Tell me what? I heard voices downstairs. I was already asleep when he came to bed and then he was gone before we had a chance to talk this morning," she tells me.

"He…he never showed up," I finally tell her, trying not to give away the fact that I'm disappointed. "It's not a big deal, though. His loss really. I bet our projector is better than theirs anyway so he didn't even really get to see the chariots like he could have."

"Margaret Maysilee Undersee, don't you ever talk like the Capitol again," my mom says to me, more angrily than I can remember her ever talking to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Don't you go acting all high and mighty just because your father is the mayor. We are no better than anyone from the Seam and just because the view you got of the chariots may have been a little better doesn't make it any more okay to act that way. Do you know why he didn't come?"

"No," I reply sheepishly.

"Then don't automatically assume it was because he didn't want to," she says, putting me in my place. We sit in silence for a few minutes as I eat until I finally speak up.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It just really bothered me that he didn't come and I didn't want to make it seem like I was upset," I admit to her.

"I understand. I'm sorry too. I should have never compared you to the Capitol. You would never be anything like them, I know it's not in you in any way. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? In fact, I have a few things I wanted you to pick up in town." She looks at me like she wants to say more but just goes back to her book. I agree to do the shopping now, mostly because I know I won't have to see Gale if I do it now. He should be at school and if he isn't, I'm sure he's out hunting.

After finishing my breakfast and getting dressed, I head into town. I look at the list of things my mother has given me to buy and see that most of the items on it are things we already have at home. I decide I'll buy them anyway, since most of them are not perishable. After going to the dress store, the mercantile, and the grocer, I notice that the next items on the list are those to be found at the bakery. I really hope that it's Mr. Mellark that is working today. He usually will let me sample something new he's working on and give him an opinion. Mrs. Mellark, on the other hand, will try to shoo me out as soon as I buy something, even though my family may be some of their best customers.

I round the corner and walk through the door to see Mr. Mellark at the display case, making sure the loaves, rolls, and cupcakes all are situated so that they look the most appealing. The bells rings as I enter and he turns around quickly, slightly startled. As he sees me, his face warms and it's easy to see where Peeta gets his charming warmth from.

"Hello Madge! It's nice to see you in here today. What can I get for you?" He asks, being friendly as always, acting as if his son isn't in the Capitol at this very moment, learning how to survive in an arena and use deadly weapons against other kids.

"Hi Mr. Mellark, my mom asked me to pick up a few things if you have them," I tell him, handing him the list my mother scratched half a dozen items onto. Taking the list, he scans it up and down and tries to remember what items they have fresh. I guess business has been slow today.

"I'm pretty sure we have all of these except the cheese buns. Those are still in the oven. If you're willing to wait a few minutes, you'll get them nice and fresh, though! Usually we have those early but Peeta typically is the one that makes them," he finishes, his voice dropping. I really don't think there is a right way to comfort a man that knows his son probably is not going to be alive in a couple of weeks. I've always had a good relationship with Mr. Mellark, though. The merchant kids mostly stick together so there were a number of play dates with Peeta and his brothers when we were kids. Plus, when your mother doesn't really cook, you learn that the baker is one of your best friends. I never really understood why Mr. Mellark was so fond of me until one day he explained that he always wanted a daughter but somehow ended up with three boys. I accepted it and started to spend a little more time in the bakery. At the time, I especially didn't mind since I had a bit of a crush on Peeta's older brother, Ryelee. Due to this relationship with him, though, I know he's about to open up.

"Did you see my boy last night?" He asks me, the sadness as plain as day on his face. There's a tiny bit of something else, though, as well. If I'm reading him right, I think it might be pride. I know better than to answer this rhetorical question. "He was stunning on that chariot next to Katniss. If I ever meet that stylist I am going to shake that man's hand. He gave Peeta a fighting chance with that costume. "

"It really was stunning. How do you think he's doing right now?" I ask simply out of curiosity.

"In training?" He asks. I nod my head. "Oh, I think he's probably doing alright. He stronger than most of the kids from the outer districts. I guess that's one advantage that he has because I've worked him so hard. I doubt any of his other skills are going to come in handy, though."

"That's true. I always see him carrying those trays with loaves so carefully and with such precision even though they're heavy metal and burning hot. It's always impressed me. You know that he'll be able to win over people through his interview, though."

"Yeah, he sure has got my wondrous charm," he says, winking and smiling. The timer rings in the back and I take that as the cue that this conversation is over for the time being. Mr. Mellark heads back and get's my order together. He still looks sad as he hands me the bag with the items and turns back to organizing the display case for what I discern is actually probably the hundredth time today. I can't even imagine what is going through his head right now and I certainly hope I never have to.

I exit the store and see that the square is much more full than before. They're recapping the chariots from last night and on the huge screen, it's even more impressive than before. After a few minutes have passed, I decide to head home so the food I have won't spoil.

Out of the corner of my eye, however, I see Gale leaning against a wall talking to a girl I can only see the back of. I take a few more steps and see that it's Kellan Fraiser, a girl widely known to be a huge flirt. They're talking, Gale looks all smooth, and Kellan is standing there, flipping her hair and giggling. I shouldn't let it affect me but I am suddenly livid. Still, if Gale is going to blow me off and ignore me, I can ignore him. I turn and walk straight toward my house, not even glancing in his direction. I'm so busy ignoring Gale that I don't even hear him shouting my name until he's right behind me. I turn and see him come to a stop after running after me. In the distance I can see the look on Kellan's face and she is not happy. I'm guessing that Gale basically just ditched her, which I must admit feels kind of nice.

"Madge! Hey!" He shouts as I finally come to a full stop under a beautiful oak tree. I lean against it smoothly and try to act like I don't care, which is hard for me to do.

"Oh hi Gale." I say very nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't show up last night. Posy was sick and the apothecary was closed, not that we could have afforded to buy medicine but, you know. Anyway, I was out a good portion of the night looking for the right herbs for Mrs. Everdeen to make some medicine for Posy. I actually just barely caught the tail end of the chariot ride and I thought it would be too late to go over to your house then. We don't have a phone or I would have called you about it. I'm sorry Madge," he says, seeming very genuine. He was even stumbling over his words a little, like he wasn't sure how really to get it out in a way that sounded excusable. Suddenly I felt like a terrible person. I had been so angry at Gale for not keeping his promise that I had completely given up at any credible reason for his not showing up.

Now that I'm thinking about it, this is the second apology Gale has given me in a matter of only a few days. I did agree to a pact that we would stick together and help out Katniss so I know I'm going to forgive him completely.

"It's okay. How's Posy feeling now?" I ask, mostly just trying to get off the subject so I won't accidentally mention how angry I was.

"Much better now that she's gotten some of the medicine she needs. She'll be just fine," Gale tells me, seeming relieved that I moved past that so quickly.

"I wish I knew how to find things in the woods. That might actually come in handy some day."

"More than handy, the woods provide my family with food and warmth most of the year. It's not just handy, it's crucial to our survival," he says seriously. I can tell from his voice that he is dead serious. Where as all I have to do to go get food is ask my father for money or go pull something out of our pantry, Gale has to catch or gather it in the woods or trade for it at the Hob. How easy my life is when it is compared to his. I realize that it's been too long of a silence since I've said something so I search my mind for a way to respond to that.

Before I get the chance, Gale speaks again, "You know what? I owe you for breaking my promise. Let's meet up tonight. There's something I want to show you. Meet me at 11 under the big oak next to the Justice Building but make sure you don't get caught by your parents. Are you in?"

"Definitely," I reply, smiling.

"See you later, then," he says, turning and heading back toward the Seam.

I walk back to my house, excited and not knowing what's going to lie ahead for me. I guess there is really only one way to find out.

* * *

**_Thank you again for reading! Up next: Gale and Madge sneak out._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: This is my first published FF so please tell me what I can do to improve. I would love any feedback that you could offer. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading! Once again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Expect more chapters soon.**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Staring at the clock from across the room, I decide that it couldn't possibly move any slower. In fact, I swear that when I looked a few moments ago, the clock was further ahead than it is now. I guess I should worry less about the time and more about my father. My mother has been in their room for a couple of hours but my father is still awake talking to people in the Capitol and likely will be for hours to come. I need to meet Gale in 20 minutes and I have to walk right by his study to leave the house. It will probably be fine, though, since he thinks I went to bed more than an hour ago.

Still, the butterflies in my stomach feel more like a swarm of tracker jackers and I feel sick. I know I'm working myself up over what will probably turn out as nothing more than a discussion about the games. Sure, he asked me to meet him after town curfew but that doesn't really mean anything. Maybe he just wants to talk to me about what is going on without all the people around to overhear us. Then again, he's never said anything super private that others would take as gossip so that doesn't even make sense. I just need to keep telling myself that it is not a date. I need to keep expectations low so that the only thing that could disappoint me would be if he stood me up. What if he did, though? No. I need to stop. He's going to show up and we're just going to talk about whatever it is that friends talk about.

Peeking over at the clock I see that it is 10:54, which is just long enough to get to the oak tree a minute or two after 11. Might as well play it cool so he doesn't think I'm too eager. I realize how stupid this sounds as I slowly open my door. The house is dark except my father's lamp light that is shining through the crack in his door. I know I have to sneak by slowly and avoid the squeaky board outside his office, the one that usually trips me up the most often when I'm trying my best to not make a peep. I tiptoe by, hearing my father's voice talking to someone on a video or speaker chat. I can't even stop myself from listening when I pause just outside the doorway, waiting to see what this call is about. Typically I wouldn't do this but I'm feeling brave and I'm hoping that I'll hear something about Katniss and Peeta.

"They really liked it that much? I must thank Cinna again. I can't believe the edge he's given them already. You said they're doing well in the training center, right?" My father asks the person on the line. I can't even help but smile. The idea of any success gives me a hope that grows within me and actually makes me think I can see one of them again.

It only takes me a moment to name the voice on the other end, although it's usually much more slurred when I hear it. "Yes, yes. We actually have a couple of fighters this year, Harland. If things go according to plan, the District will be a better place for a year."

"What exactly is the plan Haymitch?" He asks next, sighing with a bit of relief and nervousness. Who knows what will come out of Haymitch's mouth next. The man is about as predictable and subtle as a hurricane.

"Well, I don't really have it completely worked out but I've got a good plan in the making now."

"You really should share it with me. I may have some insight. I do know these kids fairly well."

"I forget that your daughter is the same age," Haymitch says and then stops. I'm not sure if he realized he shouldn't go on with that sentence or just couldn't figure out what to say. Maybe he even went back in his mind to being in the Games with my aunt, who people tell me I look like. His avoiding my gaze in the past may not just be his aversion to human beings in general. After a bit of uncomfortable silence I remember that I'll be late meeting Gale if I don't leave soon and should probably get going so that he doesn't think I stood him up. I'm just about to take another step forward when Haymitch begins to speak again. "Anyways, my plan is, and this is still in the rough stages, to present Peeta and Katniss as a team. They work well together and I think they can go far if they stick together. After all, it kept me alive longer to stick with Maysilee."

"True but, just like then, only one of them is going to come home. Are you ready to make the choice of whom to give your full support to if they make it deep in the Games?" My father really is asking tough questions. I don't think even sober Haymitch could answer that easily.

"Like I said, it's still a rough plan. I'll tell you more as I figure out more. Until then, there is another day of training tomorrow and I'd like to try to keep at least one of these kids alive so I'm going to try to sleep tonight. It's always harder for me to sleep in the Capitol."

At that I decide it's my time to take my leave, before my father leaves the study. I quickly make it down and out the door, noticing that I stood there for a good ten minutes. I just hope I'm not too late in getting to the tree. For now, this is too much for me to process without any words of support. I make my way to the infamous tree where I agreed to meet Gale. I see a shadow as I approach and take a deep breath, ready to apologize for being late. Suddenly I see that the shadow is not Gale, it's just a broken branch that hangs, barely attached. I look around and see that he is, once again, nowhere in sight. It was already close to eleven when I left my house. I swear that if he stands me up again, I will not let it go or be forgiving, I will let him have it. After about what I judge as five minutes, which feel like forever, I'm just about to go home in a walk of disappointment when I see some movement in the distance.

At first I'm wary. Peacekeepers are crawling everywhere and while the district curfew isn't typically enforced, it would be just my luck as of late to get caught and have a red mark put on my record. It only takes a moment for me to make out that the shape is most certainly Gale and not a Peacekeeper.

"Hey Madge," he says cooly, as if he is right on time, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

I wish I could just tell him to stop smiling like that. It really isn't fair to my promise to not let him get to me.

"Well I wish you would have picked a warmer night to meet if you were going to keep me standing out here," I reply with just enough frustration to let him know that it did irritate me. He catches on quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm just more used to being out in the weather. Here," he says, offering me his leather hunting jacket. It's worn and old but well lined, filled with the soft down of the birds he's sold to feed his family. For some reason, this doesn't gross me out but reminds me of how selfless he has been. Suddenly all that irritation fades and I'm just glad we can come together to talk and get to know each other to a degree.

"Anyways, the reason I wanted to come out here is to show you something," he tells me, walking towards the district boundary fence. All of a sudden I think, oh my gosh, he's going to take me outside of the district and that scares me since I've only even touched that fence once before. Even then, that was as a dare in my third year of school and I was terrified the entire time.

Gale walks over and squats downs, putting his hand into and lifting a broken section of the fence.

"Are we going outside?" I can't help myself. I need to know before I go any further.

He laughs in such a way that I'm slightly wounded. "Now calm down. I'm not asking you to go outside and live in the woods. I just wanted to show you the gap in the fence. If something horrible ever happened in the district and you needed to get out, this hole is the best access to the outside." I breathe a deep sigh, signaling the bit of relief I felt.

"Well I would like to go out into the woods one day. I just think I am most definitely not ready for it yet. What is it like?"

"Have you ever been out in the apple orchard by yourself?" He asks me, trying to find something that I am familiar with. The orchard is one of the few places in the district where we have our own food. Apples are one of the few things that we can grow successfully here in the hills. Most of the farm ground in so eroded that a few trees are what we are able to get. Harvest time is one of my favorite times of year because my father always buys a bushel and we make cider and pie. I know the rest of the citizens of my district are not as fortunate so I won't mention this to Gale.

"Once I went out there right after harvest, when it wasn't guarded. It was eerie, quiet except for the sound of the birds."

"The woods are kind of like that, except magnified. If you go deep enough there are no human sounds besides those that you make. When you hold really still, the forest practically buzzes around you with the birds and the creeks and the animals. You can feel the life surround you, moving and flowing from each creature and plant. Sometimes I wish I could just stay out there forever, soaking it in. Then you have to kill an animal or forage some plants and just like that, you've taken something that you need to survive that doesn't belong to you. It doesn't stop me, since my family needs it to live, but it makes me leave. It makes me go back to the district and these human noises that clutter my mind and make me just want to leave again."

I don't even have words to reply to this description. I feel a stirring within me and I don't know if it due to Gale's words or Gale himself. I think he knows that I can't possibly return with anything as beautiful so he speaks up.

"Maybe one day I'll take you to see it, when you're ready and if you want to, of course. That's what I wanted you to see anyways. Maybe tomorrow we can meet at the Hob and talk about what else we can do to help Katniss."

"And Peeta. Don't forget him," I say quickly.

"Yeah, him too," he says cautiously.

"Um I guess that's okay. You really need to leave now?" I ask slowly, hoping he will find some meaning in my words.

Either he doesn't or he ignores them. "Yeah I do. I'll see you tomorrow," he says and turns to leave.

Seriously? That's all he wanted? I snuck out here at eleven at night for him to show me a hole in the fence that might come in handy if something terrible happens. I made the mistake of letting my hopes rise high, only for them to fall and be dashed to pieces by a fence under a tree. Sure, he could have stood me up again but we barely even talked. I got one good thing out of him but that was about it. I turn and start to walk away when I remember the conversation I overheard between my father and Haymitch.

I turn and run back towards him. "Wait! I totally forgot. I have some really great news!"

"What is it?" He asks, looking confused about why I waited so long to say anything.

"The Capitol loves Katniss and Peeta. They went absolutely nuts over the fire costumes and Haymitch says he has a plan in the works that should get one of them out alive."

He grins and then unable to help himself, he picks me up in a hug and the smile on my face must look ridiculous. "Oh that is great Catnip," he says and then stops and puts me down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to come up with a nickname for you." He stares at me a bit too long and I speak to break the silence.

"Oh it's okay. There's not really anything to play on the name Madge with," I tell him.

"I'll think of something," he says, winking. The guy is so hot and cold I don't even come close to understanding what is going on in his mind. "Did Katniss ever tell you why I gave her that nickname?"

"No, I've just heard you call her that before." I lean against the tree and we spend the next two hours there. He's telling me story after story about him and Katniss. It's nice to hear this other side of my best friend but I have to admit, it makes me realize something. Gale couldn't give me more than twenty minutes earlier but now we stand, talking and laughing about her for hours. All of a sudden it is all so clear. Peeta isn't he only one that hasn't told Katniss that he loves her. Now that I'm thinking about it, Gale is so clearly in love with her. Still it might not even be clear to him at this moment. I had always thought that it was Katniss that didn't realize that she loved Gale while he didn't reciprocate. I realize not that it might be the other way around.

I can't help the bitterness that starts crawling up in my center and is starting to infect me. Growing up with Peeta, I had always thought he was cute. Since we were kids, though, he has always been in love with Katniss. Now I start to think I might be able to have something with Gale and I realize he's in love with her too.

I'm beginning to wish I had never brought her up and am thinking of the bad luck that I have in love when suddenly I'm hit in the face with another emotion. Guilt. Crushing, crippling guilt. I'm being selfish again and not thinking of how awful Katniss and Peeta are likely feeling at this very moment. I'm looking at my feet when Gale senses the change in my emotion. I fake a yawn to make myself look tired and Gale believes it, or at least pretends to.

"Wow, I didn't even notice how long I had talked. I should let you get home. Instead of meeting at the Hob tomorrow, why don't we make it the night after, when they're announcing the training scores? I forgot that it's going to take me a lot longer to get the food and do the trading with Katniss."

"Alright that sounds good to me. If I don't see you around school before then, I will see you tomorrow night," I say, smiling to cover over my guilt and the tinge of bitterness still left inside me. The idea that the night was not a complete loss is what occupies my mind as I walk back to my house. As I approach it, I remember that I'm still wearing Gale's jacket. I'll have to remember to give it back to him tomorrow night. For now I just want to get inside and try to actually sleep so I'm not one of the walking dead tomorrow. Suddenly I see a light on in my parent's room and I duck and try to hide before I realize there is literally nothing to hide behind. I am literally just crouching on the ground in the grass of our yard. I look up and see my mother staring down in my direction. She doesn't look angry but I know I'm going to have to talk to her about it eventually. It doesn't help that I'm wearing Gale's jacket and coming into the house at close to two in the morning.

Finally inside and in my bed, I come to terms with the fact that Gale loves Katniss. It's not something that is going to stop me from being his partner in this but it will change the way I act. I'll be there for him, as he will be there for me but I will only hope to have a new friend by the end of this. Nothing more and nothing less. As my mind wanders from thought to thought, I slowly find that morning has arrived and am grateful to have actually had a full night's sleep.

The next day passes uneventfully. Training time is the one thing we're not shown so most people, at least in District 12, don't watch the programing since they're just talking about things that won't matter.

Finally it's the third day of training, the day where each tribute is about to display their skills and be evaluated , scored, and ranked. The numbers, though based mostly on this one day, are extremely important. They persuade sponsors and are taking into account when considering how long a tribute with last in the games, after the bloodbath at the Cornucopia of course. I've just arrived home from school and am walking up to my room to do some homework when I hear my father get a call. After hearing such valuable information last time, I'm not passing up my chance to eavesdrop.

This time, however, my father has the door all the way closed so I only hear some words and can't make out who it is. What I do know is that whoever is on the other line is absolutely furious. I make out the words, "outrage, disrespectful, horrifying, and disgusting," when my father lowers the volume and I give up. I have no idea what that is about but I have a feeling I might get a hint later when they will show the scores this evening.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hopefully the gaps between chapters will be getting smaller. Things are about to heat up! Please review and let me know what you liked about the chapter!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters or claim to. All that credit goes to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want to be a beta, please contact me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's a good thing the classwork they give us before the games isn't difficult. The Capitol expects us to concentrate more on what is happening in the arena than what is happening in the District. After my half-hearted attempt at completing my assignment, I decide to go downstairs to make a snack. Cooking always helps me get my mind off of my problems.

Walking down the stairs, I can still hear my father talking on the phone in his study. Rather I can hear him give small replies to orders from whoever is on the other end of the line. He's been on the phone since I got home, I hope it's nothing having to do with Katniss or Peeta. I've just gotten into the kitchen when I'm interrupted.

"Madge! Please come here!" My father shouts from the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask him, noticing his pallor appearance. Whatever had caused that drawn out conversation was not good.

"Look, I need you to go into town and get you're mother's medication from the apothecary. They just delivered it and she's having an episode. I need to make about a million phone calls or I would go get it myself. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Dad," I respond. How could I refuse when he is so clearly in distress? Besides, it's best to get my mother her medication early. I should have known that one would be coming. She had been fine since the Reaping and it's getting closer to the games, which fits into the pattern of times past. This time the ties are close, which means it will probably be even worse. The only possible bright side is that she probably won't feel like talking about seeing me sneak back into the house. I know my father doesn't have time to even think about that now so I feel as though I'm safe on that front.

I walk out of the kitchen door and into the fading sunshine, happy to leave that stuffy house. Before, I was content to sit in my house, in my father's study and just read the time away. Over the last few days, though, the house has felt more and more stifling and cramped and I'm simply grateful for a chance to get out and away from what I fear I might become.

Breathing the fresh air for what I feel is the first time in ages, I strut into town square and make my way to the apothecary. Once inside I find not a soul in sight. There is no one at the counter nor anyone else in the small shop room. As with most of the shops around the square, the room is modest and painted drably. The walls are a dull blueish gray that probably haven't been changed since I was born. They are mostly concealed, however, by rows of chipped, dark walnut cabinets filled with medicines. I walk over to the counter and ring the bell to alert someone in the store. While I wait, I walk over and look into the cabinets. I see that most of the bottles have herb names on them and that very few are actually from the Capitol. It is easy to tell the two apart and I go to open the cabinet to get a better look at the two when I am suddenly grabbed sharply by the shoulder and spun around.

"Are you trying to pinch some medicine when no one is look—" rumbles Mrs. Meditrina, the apothecary herself. "Oh Madge, I didn't recognize you from behind," she divulged, her countenance completely changed. "I thought you were one of those merchant brats trying to steal some medicine on a dare again. I've caught three alone in the past week."

"No Mrs. Meditrina," I assure her, "I'm just here to pick up some medicine for my mother. My father sent me."

"I know, I know," she proclaims, "let me go get it for you from the back room."

I've always liked Mrs. Meditrina, even though a lot of the kids found her cranky and mean growing up, which explains some of the stealing. She comes out the back room with the box of medicine and credits it to my father's bill.

"Tell your mother I said hello and your father thank you for the business," she asks of me as I walk to the door. I'm about to tell her that I will when she speaks again. "And Madge?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry. About your friends. I hope one of them gets to come home," she divulges very honestly. All I can do is smile and thank her and I walk out the door, maintaining my composure.

I walk quickly looking down at my feet, not wanting to talk to anyone else. Forget the fresh air, I just want to go home. I am so extremely concentrated as I am walking that I literally run into Delly as I'm walking around the corner out of the square.

"Ooh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come around the corner so quickly!" Delly apologizes far too eagerly.

I'm almost about to snap at her when I realize that I just want to share her attitude and that it actually was entirely my fault.

"No Delly, it was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention and I really should have been."

"Well it's no matter. I just hope you didn't break whatever is in the package you were carrying," she noted, pointing to the bag in my hand.

"I'm certain it's perfectly alright. Actually I have to get it back to my mother, it's rather important."

"Oh I see. Well I don't want to take any more of your time," she replied quickly, about to make her getaway.

"How about later though? Would you like to come watch the training scores tonight?" I inquired. As soon as I do I want to kick myself. Why did I do that? Gale is coming over tonight to watch the scores. Oh well, it might be good in the long run. Delly knows how to make herself scarce if things go well and she knows how to diffuse the awkward if it goes awry. The grin on her face makes me happy that I said it.

"I would love to! I'll see you tonight then," she replies gladly before we part ways. I make it back to the house and prepare for our visitors, hoping for the best.

It does surprise me at all when Delly arrive before Gale, well before the beginning of the score announcements. Delly is that kind of person that always arrives early and will stay late helping clean up if you would like her to. If some showed up as early as she did, it might be a nuisance. However, since it is Delly, no one minds and, in fact, she is usually a welcome sight. As soon as I open the door, she makes her typical speech and in her apologetic yet still excited way, comes inside and makes herself at home.

With a good hour before the scores start, we have to find something to occupy the time. Before the Reaping, we might have talked about school or gossiped but things are just different now. At first we do a bit of small talk but of course it comes back around to Peeta and Katniss and the impending Games. It's hard to think that it will begin just two days from now. The interviews are tomorrow and then the Games will start the very next morning. While things have dragged on they also have moved so rapidly.

"Have you overheard anything from your father about the strategies Haymitch is using with Katniss and Peeta?" Delly suddenly blurts out.

"Sort of," I reluctantly reply. I don't want to give it up that I was eavesdropping. While Delly is probably the most genuinely nice person in Panem, everyone knows she can't keep a secret.

"So you do know something?" She queries, trying to squeeze a bit of information out of me.

"Well I suggested something to Peeta when I saw him before they left and it seems Haymitch might be listening to him," I tell her, not able to hold back this bit of information.

"You told him to use his love for Katniss as an advantage," she plainly replies. She's so solemn and reserved when she says this that I honestly can't gauge how she feels about it.

"Essentially, yes."

"Good. Maybe she will finally know how she feels about him. I've told him to talk to her for years. I hate that it took something like this for him to finally address his feelings."

A knock at the door breaks the tension. Prior to tonight I don't think I had ever heard Delly use the word 'hate' in it's true sense. As I go to answer the door, she looks confused. I must have completely forgotten to mention that Gale is coming over too.

"Hey," he smiles with his cool grin. "Didn't think I would stand you up twice did you?"

"If you did you wouldn't have ever gotten a third chance," I retort.

"I wouldn't have expected one," he teases. His tone changes as we round the corner and he sees Delly. "Oh, hi Delly."

"Hi Gale, go ahead and sit, I was just leaving," she begins, getting up.

"What are you doing Delly? I invited you to watch. You aren't going to leave are you?" I whisper to her.

"I just thought you would want me to leave you alone with Gale," she whispers back.

"She's just kidding," I assure Gale. He looks a bit uncomfortable as he surveys the room and chooses a chair to sit down in near our projector screen. Just then my father enters and makes things worse.

"Hi Delly! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! I'm glad Madge has a support through this whole thing and I'm very happy she has found it in you," he comments before turning to see Gale.

"Well, Mayor, I've been here to support Madge too. In fact, we've been supporting each other," Gale explains, catching my father by surprise. I don't know where this comes from, either. Suddenly he's all vocal about our spending a little time together when the other day he stood me up.

"That nice, son," my father grumbles a bit. He sits in his usual chair and turns on the projector without saying another word. I look over at Gale and see that he's smirking, trying not to chuckle. Delly and I don't offer up much of anything and I hope that the voices of Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman will more than make up for the awkward silence.

Suddenly the room fills with the sound of the Capitol anthem and a picture of the seal of Panem.

"How do you think they will do?" Delly sincerely questions.

"I hope Katniss will have been able to impress them with her shooting," Gale answers.

"And what shooting would that be, son?" My father asks in a way that only I can tell he is teasing.

"Oh, um, well," he stammers

"I'm just teasing Gale. I know that no good strawberries grow inside the fences," my father quips without flinching. Gale turns and looks at me to see me making the same face he had made just a few moments ago.

Suddenly Caesar is on the screen explaining the scoring systems and we're all watching him. He begins with District One and the boy, Marvel, gets a 9, which is average for a career. None of us react since this is what we expected. The girl gets an 8, which we still don't flinch at. The huge boy and small girl from Two, though, both get 10s, which makes us all murmur a bit. The kids from Three get low scores and the kids from Four get 7s, which aren't bad. The girl from Five that caught my attention gets a five, which makes me think maybe I was wrong about her.

The rest of the scores are average and none catch our attention until they come to the monstrous boy from Eleven, who gets a 9. We are somewhat surprised until he announces that the little girl, Rue, has scored a seven. I want to say something but I don't want to miss Peeta's score. When Claudius says it's an 8, we all get excited and smile, even Gale. Finally, he's about to announce Katniss and we're all on the edges of our seats.

"And finally, from District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of…Eleven," he announced surprised.

"Oh my gosh!" Delly exclaims.

"That's my girl," Gale smiles. Suddenly we're all talking and so excited. Katniss has scored higher than even the Careers have, which is just unprecedented. Suddenly we're discussing the other tributes and wondering how she got such a high score and how Rue managed a 7. I don't even notice that my father has taken leave until the conversation dies down. He must have made his exit to call Haymitch and see what happened.

"Wow, that was so exciting," Delly practically screeches. "I can't wait to watch the interviews tomorrow! I better get home and get to bed."

"I didn't realize how late it was," Gale starts.

"Thank you both for coming, I'm really glad I had someone to share this with," I state sincerely.

"Me too. I'll see you around," Delly says, making her exit.

"Oh wait Gale, I need to go get your jacket. I forgot I was wearing it last night," I tell him, headed towards the stairs.

"I'll wait outside," he replies and I think I spot a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

When I meet him down on the porch and give him the jacket, his face has changed back to the Gale I've seen when it's just us.

"I hope I haven't made your father angry," he smirks.

"Yes you do," I laugh.

"Okay maybe I did a bit. I'm sorry if I upset you, though," he replies sincerely.

"You didn't. I thought it was funny. I just keep thinking of Katniss' score. I can't imagine how she got an 11."

"I can't either. I mean, I know her shooting is great but at the most, that should have gotten her an 8. Something else must have happened in that room."

"Probably. Maybe I'll be able to get it out of my father."

"If you do, you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course," I confirm. We stand there for a moment and just breathe in the night air.

"So tomorrow would you want to watch the interviews in the town square with me? I know it doesn't compare to your own living room but I think your father would rather not have me in the house again tomorrow," he explains.

"I would like that very much," I respond, hoping it is dark enough that he can't see the blush on my cheeks. I wish I could stop the butterflies in my stomach but I realize that I don't think that I want to. Even though he is in love with Katniss, there's no reason he couldn't come to love me too. I know this is wishful thinking but I don't want to pass this up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he says taking a step back and turning to go. He stops short and opens his mouth again. "I was thinking," he starts, "and I think I have a nickname for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Did you know that your name means pearl?"

"No, I don't think I did."

"Can I call you Pearl? Will that do as a nickname?"

"I imagine it will," I say, trying to hide my smile.

"Goodnight Pearl. Thanks for having me over. I had a good time."

"Goodnight Gale," I say sheepishly as he walks away. I run up to my room and just lay on my bed for a while. I'm not sure what lays ahead anymore. In the past, I was fairly certain of what my life would be. I was going to get past the Reapings, marry a merchant boy, and hope that no one in my family would ever be Reaped. Suddenly I'm not sure if I would even want my life to end up that way.

* * *

**_I just wanted to thank everyone for reading again! Bonus points for anyone that catches my two ancient greek references in this chapter. I love that SC did that in the books with all the names so I felt I should continue with that tradition. If you have any suggestions or would like to be my beta, please message me. Otherwise I just want to say thank you again!_**


End file.
